The Picture of Us
by zfrine
Summary: "Aku memilih untuk merdeka, sehingga aku bisa berdiri sejajar denganmu. Sehingga aku tidak perlu berada dalam bayang-bayangmu. Sehingga aku bisa bersamamu." America tersenyum, bukan cengiran lebarnya yang biasa. Senyuman hangat yang begitu langka. England tidak yakin pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. / USUK


**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**USUK**

* * *

England meletakkan pena yang ia genggam, memejamkan mata dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Di hadapannya adalah tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia periksa. Setumpuk urusan negara. Masalah politik, kabar eksplorasi ke pulau lain, keuangan, perdagangan, bahkan ancaman perang dengan negara lain. Menjadi sebuah negara memang bukan urusan mudah.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang. Sepasang mata emeraldnya beredar memandang ke luar jendela. Hari sudah gelap, matahari telah terbenam sejak tadi. England merapatkan jubahnya. Musim dingin di tanah baru ini terasa lebih dingin menusuk tulang. Inggris memang selalu mendung, hujan dan kelabu. Tapi masih ada kehidupan di sana. Rumah-rumah dengan cerobong asap yang mengepul. Jalanan dengan lampu-lampunya yang berpendar. Sementara di sini, di tanah baru ini, begitu kosong dan sepi. Tidak ada kehidupan di sini. Musim dingin yang terasa begitu dingin membekukan.

Karena itu ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan _anak itu_ sendiri.

"_Engwand_?"

Dia tersadar dari lamunannya, menoleh ke bawah dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru cemerlang. Sebiru langit musim panas, sebiru lautan; dan sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas.

"Halo, America. Apa yang membuatmu terbangun jam segini?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya, memindahkan America yang setengah sadar ke atas pangkuannya.

Anak itu menguap lebar, menggosok-gosokkan matanya. "Ada yang mengetuk-ketuk jendela kamarku. Berisik sekali, aku takut."

England tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala America. "Tidak apa-apa, _poppet._ Hanya ranting-ranting pohon yang terkena angin."

America hanya bergumam dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada England, membuat dirinya nyaman dalam pelukan pelindungnya. England masih mengusap-usap kepala America, mulai menyenandungkan lagu ninabobok yang liriknya telah lama ia lupa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _Engwand_?" Tapi ternyata si kecil America tak lagi mengantuk. Ia mencodongkan badannya ke depan dan menarik selembar dokumen di atas meja, mencoba untuk memahami isinya. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan mengerti. England belum selesai mengajarinya membaca.

"Ahaha, bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau risaukan, _poppet._" Ia mengambil kembali kertasnya, mengamankan tumpukan dokumennya dan meletakkannya di sudut terjauh meja yang mampu dicapai tangannya, jauh di luar jangkauan tangan mungil America.

Bibir mungil itu mengerucut. America mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandangi England dengan sepasang mata biru yang memicing. "Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku, _Engwand_? Aku tidak suka."

England tertawa, meremas pundak America pelan dan menempatkan ciuman pada puncak kepalanya. Pada rambut pirang yang lembut.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti, _sweetheart._ Kalau kau sudah besar nanti."

America tersenyum. "Aku tidak sabar untuk segera tumbuh besar! Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membaca semua kertasmu! Kau tidak bisa merahasiakan sesuatu lagi dariku!"

Ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. "Cepatlah tumbuh besar, _poppet. _Agar aku tidak perlu menggendongmu lagi."

_Tetaplah seperti ini. Tetaplah menjadi America kecilku. Tetaplah tinggal bersamaku_. Padahal itu yang ingin ia katakan.

"Ah! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, _Engwand_!" America berseru, hampir saja menyudul dagu England dengan kepalanya. Ia melompat turun dari pangkuan England dan berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah America. Enerjik seperti biasa. Derap langkah kaki mungilnya menuruni anak tangga terdengar menggema di tengah sunyi. Tak sampai dua menit bocah itu muncul lagi di hadapan England. Kali ini dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya, dengan menggenggam selembar kertas.

Alis tebalnya mengernyit. "Apa itu, America?"

"Gambar buatanku!" Anak itu berseru bangga. Ia memanjat naik ke atas pangkuan England dan merentangkan kertas gambar di atas meja.

Sepasang mata emerald mengerjap, mengamati hasil karya America. Ada dua makhluk yang tergambar di sana ― _Orang! Pasti makhluk tidak jelas itu maksudnya orang! ―_ tersenyum lebar, dengan tangan bergandengan. Figur yang satu memiliki sehelai rambut kuning yang mencuat melawan arah gravitasi. Figur yang lain memiliki alis di atas matanya. _Apakah itu ulat bulu?_

Dan ada sebentuk hati mengelilingi mereka. Dua figur yang tersenyum dan bergandengan tangan; dalam sebentuk hati merah jambu.

Sepasang mata biru memandanginya. Cengiran lebar masih terukir di wajah America. England mengerjapkan sepasang matanya tidak mengerti.

"Gambar _apa_ itu?"

"_Duh, _itu gambar kita, _Engwand_!"

Tentu saja England tahu kalau itu adalah gambar America dan dirinya. Yang tidak ia _mengerti_, mengapa ada hati merah jambu yang mengelilingi mereka?

"Gambar kita. Menikah."

Oh, gambar dirinya dan America meni―

_Menikah?!_

Sepasang mata emeraldnya membelalak. Rona merah mulai menjajah wajah England yang pucat.

"Da-dari mana kau mendapatkan ide itu, _poppet_?" Ia bertanya, tertawa gugup.

America mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, memandangi hasil karyanya dengan mata berbinar. Jemarinya yang gemuk mengusap gambar sebentuk hati merah jambu.

"Paman France pernah memberitahuku kalau dua orang yang saling mencintai harus menikah." Anak itu menoleh, memandangi England dengan manik biru cemerlang dan senyuman lebar. "Aku mencintaimu, _Engwand_. Kau juga mencintaiku, kan?"

Selama beberapa saat ia hanya diam, kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada America, apa balasan yang tepat untuk America, apa yang ingin America dengar darinya. Seorang England, _empire_, kehabisan kata-kata di depan bocah seperti America.

"_Engwand_?" Sepasang mata biru memadanginya dengan khawatir.

England tersenyum. "Tentu, America. Tentu saja. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, _poppet_." Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada America, memeluknya.

Tentu saja dia mencintai anak itu. Sangat mencintainya.

"Kalau begitu, saat aku besar nanti, kau akan menikah denganku, kan?"

Ia hanya tertawa, menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

_Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau memilih untuk meninggalkanku?_

"_Aku menginginkan kebebasan. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil, atau adikmu. Aku akan melepaskan diri darimu!"_

England meraba dadanya yang terasa sesak.

_Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?_

Hujan. London selalu hujan dan kelabu. Dingin dan sepi. Seperti hatinya. Seperti hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

America telah tumbuh dewasa. America kecilnya―bukan, bukan _miliknya_―telah menjadi orang dewasa. Bahkan dia lebih tinggi darinya, dengan suara lebih dalam, bahu lebih lebar. America telah tumbuh menjadi negara yang besar. Negara adidaya. Negara yang independen. Seseorang yang mengaku-aku sebagai pahlawan. Seseorang yang ceria dan selalu tertawa.

Tidak seperti dirinya. Tidak seperti England yang tua, usang dan membosankan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang patah hati dan _kesepian_.

* * *

England duduk di bingkai jendela, memandangi rintik-rintik hujan di luar. Inggris memang selalu turun hujan. Dingin dan kelabu, seperti dirinya.

Konferensi dunia bulan ini diadakan di Washington DC.

_America._

Dia tidak datang. Padahal Germany telah mengingatkannya untuk menyiapkan presentasi mengenai isu ketahanan pangan. Padahal tiket pesawat dan kamar hotel telah dipesan. Padahal perlengkapannya telah disiapkan. Padahal setelan barunya telah dipakai, dan taksi telah menunggu di luar untuk mengantarnya ke bandara.

England hanya tinggal melangkahkan kaki ke luar dan menikmati perjalanannya menuju Amerika Serikat.

Heh, mana mungkin dia _menikmatinya_?

Dadanya terasa sesak, hampir membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Teleponnya terus menerus berdering, ponselnya bergetar; England mengabaikannya. Ia hanya duduk di bingkai jendela dan memandangi hujan yang turun di luar. Sepasang mata emeraldnya nampak jemu, tidak bercahaya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"England, mengapa kau menghindar dariku?"

Dia tidak mengerti, tapi tiba-tiba saja America ada di hadapannya. England pasti terlalu asik dengan lamunannya ― _away with the fairies _― hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran America.

Anak itu ― _pemuda, America bukan anak kecil lagi ― _berdiri di hadapannya dalam pakaian khasnya. Setelan coklat dirangkap _bomber jacket_ bernomor punggung 50. America terlihat menakjubkan seperti biasa. Ia bahkan terlihat lebih _menggoda_ dalam keadaan basah seperti sekarang. Sepertinya ia menembus hujan London yang kelabu.

England kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya luar jendela. "Aku tidak menghindar darimu," bisiknya pelan.

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak muncul di konferensi? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku? Kenapa tidak membalas pesan yang kukirim?"

Kemudian pundaknya diremas, England dipaksa untuk menghadap America. Sepasang mata biru, sebiru langit yang tak pernah ia lihat di Inggris, memicing tajam ke arahnya. England mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Tatap aku dan katakan sekali lagi kalau kau tidak menghindariku, England!"

Pegangan pada pundaknya mengerat. America harus belajar untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya. Tidakkah ia sadar kalau England adalah orang tua yang rapuh?

"England, mengapa kau menghindar dariku?"

_Karena itu menyakitkan. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, mengetahui kalau si kecil America tak lagi ada. America bukan lagi miliknya._

"England," Tangan America berpindah, merayap naik dan membingkai wajahnya. Memaksa England untuk menatapnya. "kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, kan?"

Alisnya mengernyit.

Ia memandangi sepasang mata biru yang begitu cemerlang. Saking cemerlangnya hingga menenggelamkannya.

Tentu saja. Tentu saja ia tahu. America kecil pernah mengatakan itu padanya; bahwa ia mencintai England. Tentu saja England juga mencintainya. England mencintai si kecil America.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, mengapa kau meninggalkanku?"

America terdiam. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun menutupnya lagi. Hebat, ternyata ia dapat membuat America berkelu.

England menyingkirkan tangan America dari wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar. Pada hujan yang semakin deras dan kelam. London yang kelabu; seperti dirinya.

"England―" America mencoba meraih tangannya, tapi England menepisnya dengan kasar. Ia menoleh cepat, sepasang mata emeraldnya menatap tajam.

"Cukup, anak muda! Aku lelah dengan permainanmu. Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Apa ini caramu menunjukkan padaku betapa kuatnya dirimu kini? Betapa lemahnya aku?!" Matanya terasa panas, tapi England tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menangis di depan America. Tidak akan pernah.

America menggelengkan kepalanya, menggenggam kedua tangannya. Kali ini dengan erat, memastikan England tidak dapat menepisnya lagi. Curang. America dan kekuatannya yang tidak manusiawi.

"Tidak, England. Kau tidak lemah. Kau―"

"Lalu kenapa― kenapa kau meninggalkanku, America? Padahal kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Padahal kau tahu kalau aku juga mencintaimu _saat itu_!"

Sepasang mata biru membulat.

"Saat itu―? Lalu sekarang apa, England? Apa kau tak lagi mencintaiku? Kau tidak mencintaiku seperti dulu?"

England memalingkan wajahnya, menolak untuk bertatapan dengan manik biru cemerlang America.

Mereka terdiam. Selama beberapa saat yang terdengar hanya hujan yang menderas di luar, yang bunyinya teredam, dari balik kaca jendela. Pegangan America pada tangannya masih erat seperti semula. Erat dan hangat, padahal pemuda itu basah karena kehujanan.

Yang kemudian memecah keneningan sejenak di antara mereka adalah America yang berdehem pelan. Perlahan pegangan pada tangannya melonggar, hingga lepas sama sekali. Namun America kembali membingkai wajahnya, kembali memaksa England untuk mempertemukan manik emeraldnya dengan mata birunya.

England diam.

"Aku memilih untuk merdeka, sehingga aku bisa berdiri sejajar denganmu. Sehingga aku tidak perlu berada dalam bayang-bayangmu. Sehingga aku bisa _bersamamu._" America tersenyum, bukan cengiran lebarnya yang biasa. Senyuman hangat yang begitu langka. England tidak yakin pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. "_I love you, England. I always do_."

Dia hanya diam, mengerjapkan sepasang matanya.

England tidak bodoh, tidak sama sekali. Tapi kadang-kadang, terutama saat berhadapan dengan America, otaknya memutuskan untuk mematikan pola pikir rasionalnya. Melambatkan kerjanya, dan menjadikan England tak berdaya. Kehabisan kata-kata. Salah tingkah.

Jelas ini tidak sama seperti saat America kecil mengatakan kalau ia mencintai England.

America di hadapannya ― _America yang telah tumbuh dewasa_ ― tidak mengatakannya sambil tertawa. Ia tersenyum, tulus dan serius pada saat bersamaan.

"England, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kemudian America berlutut, meraih tangannya dan menawarkan kotak kecil kepadanya. Kotak kecil berlapis beludru dengan cincin perak tersemat di sana.

England hanya diam, mengerjapkan sepasang matanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada America, apa balasan yang tepat untuk America, apa yang ingin ia katakan pada America. Seorang England, mantan _empire_, kehabisan kata-kata di depan America.

"England…" America memandanginya dengan sedikit mengiba. Dengan sepasang mata biru yang tak pernah meredup.

Tentu saja ia mencintai America. Sangat mencintainya.

England tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala.

* * *

England memandangi gambar yang tergantung pada dinding, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Hasil karya America kecil. Gambaran tentang America dan dirinya. Bersama, tersenyum dan bergandengan tangan, dalam sebentuk hati merah jambu.

Kemudian ada lengan yang mengelilingi pinggangnya, disusul kecupan lembut pada bagian belakang lehernya.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan, _darling_?" America, _suaminya_, menyandarkan dagu pada pundaknya.

England bergumam, menyentuh tangan America. "Gambarmu."

Ia sempat mendengar America mendengus pelan, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan leher England.

"Berhenti mempermalukanku, England. Kenapa kau memajang gambar jelek itu dan mengaguminya tiap hari? Harusnya kau memandangi foto pernikahan kita. Aku terlihat begitu tampan di situ…"

Tanpa melihatnya pun, ia tahu America sedang mengerucutkan bibir. Seperti anak kecil.

England hanya tertawa.


End file.
